1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved multi-position leg rest of the type used on wheelchairs such as found in hospitals, nursing homes and other institutions, as well as in private homes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The present invention comprises an improvement over earlier self-storing leg rests such as the Model No. 4670/1 manufactured by Edco, Inc., 125 South Street, Passaic, N.J. 07055. That type of prior art leg rest is often sold as an optional item for standard wheelchairs such as the Edco Model 4665/1 recliner chair/table, the Edco mark II EASYRIDER wheelchair, Model No. 11005 or the Edco BIO-CARE seating system wheelchair.
A similar retractable leg rest is manufactured by Steelcraft, Inc., Millbury, Mass. 01527 and described in the September 1978 edition of Surgical Business Magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,758 issued on Sept. 7, 1975 to William J. Pivacek discloses a "Self-Storing Foot and Legrest Assembly". That disclosure is relevant in that it shows a simple retractable leg rest for a wheelchair, however, it is quite different in structure and adjustability.
Prior art leg rests such as those just described have the following structural and functional disadvantages. Firstly, they often have a limited range of vertical and horizontal cushion positions. Secondly, they may be difficult for one individual to adjust. Thirdly, they may consume more time and material in the manufacturing phase. Fourthly, they do not include specific means to guard against horizontal instability. It was in the context of the foregoing problems that the present invention arose.